Talk:General Discussion/@comment-27042277-20180302235431/@comment-64.85.243.238-20180304053420
pffft, I completely missed the line that said "I thought I'd post here to get some feedback from you guys before we finalize any changes." lol my mistake. thought the update was already implemented. hmm since you're asking us about the update I suppose I might go further into details about my personal opinion on them. ep 11: let's see, Tiervan Guards probably don't need ALL their stats boosted. I'd think just giving them either better armor and higher HP would be enough. I'm under the impression their attack power and accuracy is fine, they just need a bit more staying power if your dead set on game balancement in this regard. a second option is letting them attack twice per turn with 12 AP for the non-elite gaurds and an HP and defence increase for the elite guards. brothel minions are fine, but I can agree that Jedmesz might need a slight boost. I however don't think the Moonshine projectile attack is the way to do it though. though it might fit a little with his eating habits. but I'm not against that being added either. personally I'd like to see him having more regenerative abilities as per his cannibalism over the long years. so maybe give him higher HP and a 20 HP regen along with an item or 2 that boosts his HP regen even further. ep 12: the cactuses need to be carefuly managed since they're the only enemies that are a major threat this chapter. so I like the idea of the lagged effect added but instead of stat increases you might need to lower their attack and boost the health. I don't think any other stat needs changed... well except maybe accuracy. accuracy might need to be capped at 110% for them. their needle shotguns having crazy high accuracy AND high damage are the problem. so I think to counter balance the higher health and debuff effect you'll need to nerf the damage and accuracy a bit. ep 13: stat boosts all around might well be a problem for the Leithar battle, seeing as the crew is already at the height disadvantage you need to be damn careful about boosting attack or defence too much. if you apply the same health and defence boost to the elite guards as in chapter 11 and/or change the positioning of all the enemies it would raise the difficulty a fair bit. (I'd think having one or two guards blocking the path up would help.) I hope nothing changes in the library battle though. that one was a mildly difficult puzzle to figure out how to either kill or stun all the flamethrowers in 1 turn. if you find that battle lacking I'd say add more enemies... but that might require skill point redistribution for not just that battle but the whole chapter... if the other battles also get stat increases it could become trouble too. the wall siege having stat boost might be fine though. but again I caution against damage increase. Academyjr64 makes a fine point about the retreat battle, will they be able to kill each other with the special evade increase? no rather will it still be a "fair" fight between them? this also brings me to the point where maybe just maybe you might even want to re-write the story of chapter 3 a little to accommodate how Duriken and Fallon aren't all too much of a threat anymore since the progression of the party getting stronger has happened. (kinda like letting the game mechanics dictate the story a little instead of the other way around for once.) but that probably won't happen despite my wishful thinking. though I do expect them (or at least Dariken) to be pretty much insta-killable in chapter 4. i'll be disappointed otherwise. :( ep 14: I do not believe stat boosting is needed for the mobs in the slightest. the underground fight is just difficult enough that you can still lose a character if your careless. as for the palace steps fight, yeah... I'm pro they being easy kills if anything. there needs to be something this chapter that say "I'm freaking strong now that I've grinded skill points form chapter 1" and I think both the wall siege fight in chapter 13 and this palace steps fight here in chapter 14 should be them. the last two boss fights on the other hand... hmm... something needs done. but at the same time it doesn't 'need' something done. it's like there's just something lacking. and sure the argument can be made it's the difficulty level, however I think it very well might be gimmicks and their HP being too low. I don't think much needs changed in the king Oscar fight other than higher HP for Rudolf and better positioning for the enchantress. (maybe throw in a statue or something so she's harder to back stab?) throne room boss fight against duriken... ya know what, I'd like to see him attack first. have their turn start off the battle rather than ours. maybe even have aizu 1 turn teleport as an opening turn gimmick to get her in melee attack range and then subsequently retreat like a ranged character would (they are out numbered after all). yeah, I like that idea. give both duriken and aizu maybe 1.5x or 2x movement points, AP to say 14, and have their turn start first. if they favor keeping their distance well enough that'll spice things up. however you might need to play test this a fair bit to make sure they don't become OP against noobs though. so their damage might need nerferd even from where they currently are but I think the trade off would make it a much more interesting battle. now for the skill tree stuff. Ivan: no problems with the spear changes you have in store, pretty sure I suggested one of them. ;) as for smoke cyclone... I'm in favor of it being 11 or 12 SP cost. my reasoning is lowering it to 10 might be a little much and you could give him an SP recharge upgrade as a chapter 4 skill that builds off the leather lungs tree. so I personally think 11 or 12 SP cost is just right. Martin: love the idea. that said though might it be an idea to make his encourage skill a refundable one? yes I know more free skill point could be a problem, but at the same time needing to buy Embolden over the free skill encourage and always having it available to you is a bit... ugh... yea.. I'm not 100% sure what to do about this one... maybe you could make Embolden an upgrade for Encourage and keep the stat benefits low and the debuff cures on the higher side... maybe that'd work better. >_> Oksana: seeing as I suggested this change I have no issues with it. no complaints about the SP cost increase to burst either. I do however like the idea of an AP cost decrease for bolt though. maybe that could be a free skill for chapter 4 then or something. the only reason I'm so fond of it is because I'd increase her SP running dry easier, thus you might actually favor using an SP inta-gain or recharge item on her compared to not. but again. AP cost reduction probably should be a chapter 4 thing. the range increase is most certainly needed though. and the skill point cost lowered is nice.. but I think it might need to go down to 80 or 85 cost. thus allowing you to add the AP cost one easier in chapter 4 if you like the idea. otherwise 95 might be fine. Reynold: not sure, would need to actually bother messing with it. regular round house is pretty powerful as is so I never bothered to waste the skill points on flying or hurricane. I want to say it's fine at 15 but depending on if there's a damage increase to it or not it might be better to lower it to 10 or 12 SP cost. (god I feel like I'm favoring these number a bit too much... but it's all in the name of an attempt at balancement so whatever.) Vera: I am completely fine with the SP cost increase of lock blast. raise it to 13 if you'd like. I'm only half expecting a chapter 4 skill that builds off that tree, but I know you'd be forced to change the effects form stunned to lagged or slow if you did soo... as long as the chapter 4 skill costs 15 or 16 SP I'm game. Ysabel: I'm actually fine with it as it is. mainly because I'm expecting 1 skill comparable to it for all the other characters in chapter 4. kinda like that one skill that's a must get for each person or something. I like the idea of having one like that. and I feel like she just got hers early while others will get theirs in chapter 4. conversely you could mess around with the one skill all players should get idea and mess around with it a little. maybe you might even want to limit this idea to only Ysabel, Ivan, and Tevoran like the 3 main characters they are. a second idea is switching the order of things a little by having the damage boost being the tier 2 skill along with back stab bonus and having the tier 1 skill be the arrow chop 25% along with maybe an SP cost reduction to all skills 14% (rounded down of course). thus bringing dirty knife and other 10 SP costing moves to 9 SP cost, and reducing the ever so pricy shotcrossbow's SP cost to 13? hmm... that still seems a little high... idk but you get the idea. regardless I REALLY like the idea of one OP skill or skill tree either for the main 3 or all the party. so keep that idea in mind if you would be so kind. ;) Zofia: just make them add-ons to the regular grenade skill. them being separate skills is just silly. for example you could buy both of the upgrades and both of them apply to the skill grenade thus making them added effects rather than a completely different skill. cut their cost to 40 skill points if you do this though. I'd love to see the grenade skill turn into a debuff and/or weird effects bomb that does at least 4 of 5 different things with just the one grenade skill in chapter 4. that's my desire for turning this blunder apon it's head~. and it makes some cartoony sense too. like "how the heck do you fit all that inside one bomb!" kinda punch line ya know. Tevoran: lastly might I suggest a boost to Castigation? I feel like either it need to be a 1 turn 100% counter chance, a 2 turn 50% chance, or a 3 turn 25% chance to actually matter as a skill. personally I'm in favor of the 1 turn 100%, but if you wanted to fit with the theme of the previous skill the 2 turn 50%. the 3 turn just feels off... actually not sure why I even mentioned it, but considering it feels like the thing not to do i'll leave it. if you ask me why I'm in favor of the 1 turn 100% it's because it adds tactical depth. also if you didn't hate the idea you could let it go above 100% with red belt, or the skills tev and reynold have. thus letting them have a good chance at a double counter. (probably not too over powered seeing as melee enemies are in the decline and players probably should be rewarded for using odd ball strategies.) other than that got nothing else to say until we can play test this stuff ourselves. >_<